Divinity
by Reclusive Dork
Summary: Tsukuyomi, the God of the moon. Completely forgotten by the world of Nippon, in favor of a sword, the portions of his powers scattered to where nobody can find them. Let the Great God of The Moon return, And destroy the unholy ones! ...Oh, but he has amnesia.


**I do not own Okami. I have played the Game on both PS2 and Wii, but I do not own the rights. I am not writing this for profit.**

 **This story is based off** **Antithesis** **by Shatterthought, and a little bit of** **Wolves of Earth and Sun** **by godofmadness43, Two of the first stories I ever read on this site, both woefully unfinished. Mostly Antithesis, though.**

 **I'm going to be honest- the opening here is an edit of the opening in Antithesis, and if you read Antithesis before, you'll find a few more parallels in the later story.**

 **Divinity**

 **Chapter 1**

As I ride home from Gamestop, I look up at the stars and smile.

How long it's been since I had time to get out like this, being swamped with homework every day. Alas, Spring break will come to an end, and I'll be buried in Homework again.

As I walk into my house, I head to the living room, where my roommate had left the TV on, the news running about local wolves being found dead.

I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs to my room, and set my prize, 'Okami' for Wii, into the slot on my Wii U.

It's been years since I last played this.

As the opening scene rolls to an end and the title screen opens, I am distracted by a knock on my bedroom door.

I set down my Wii remote, and walk to the door. "Yeah, what is it?"

No answer. I open the door, to see nothing but a dark hallway. "...Loyd, This isn't funny anymore. It stopped being funny after try two.

I close the door and turn back to my game, to find a cloaked figure standing between me and the game.

"How amusing, Tsukuyomi, to think that you would escape to this Godless world, When you were so set on being known by all in Nippon."

I back away. "H-hold on... I think you've got the wrong guy." _How did he get past me?_

The figure let out an amused hiss, as the hood falls down, revealing Eight serpentine heads, the heads of Orochi. "No... I most definitely have the right man, Tsukuyomi. Or would you rather I call you by your _Human_ name... Matthew Silvers?"

 _Shit._

I only have a moment to step back when the screen of my TV flashes brightly enough to blind me.

-)()()(-

I wake up in an area howling with wind. I attempt to push myself off the ground when I realize my arms are much different than I remember.

I look at my hands, to realize they've been replaced with black furry paws. Frantically, I look back to see a black-tipped light gray tail, and the flank and hindlegs of a wolf. I proceed to do the most logical thing in the world.

I scream.

Only it comes out as a howl.

"I'm glad you've become reaccustomed to your true body, Lord Tsukuyomi."

I look up to see... Sakuya.

From the Okami game.

 _"Then... I'm really in Nippon?"_ I say, or rather bark.

Sakuya nodded and held up what looked like a giant Samurai mask. "Indeed. I have already sent Lady Amaterasu into the Cave of Nagi, she should return soon. In the meantime, here is your Divine instrument, the mempo mask, Bushido."

 _"So, My weapon is a mask? ...Alright."_ I pace forward, noticing how natural it felt, and sling the mask over my shoulder, where it is wreathed in blue light. I walk around until I notice the Massive tree, which I really should have seen earlier, seeing that I was only ten feet away.

Massive tree with a hollow filled with light? Check.

I walk towards the tree, but before I reach the light, a White wolf with crimson markings jumped out of the light.

The white wolf stares at me for a bit. _"Tsukuyomi?"_

I blink. _"That's what people have been calling me these last two hours, yes. And you are Lady Amaterasu, correct? Pleased to meet you."_

Though I already knew who she was, of course.

Amaterasu stepped back. _"You... Don't remember?"_

 _Of course not. I'm not who you think I am._

I shake my head. _"I have no Idea what I'm supposed to remember. Care to remind me?"_

The White wolf looked down as if depressed.

"Hey, hey! I don't get what's going on here, But don't you dare make Ammy cry!"

I direct my gaze to a red bouncing light. _"Are you her boyfriend, or something? Because looking at you, she could do a lot better. I bet you always have a problem getting it in. Or up, for that matter."_

Amaterasu coughed, somehow looking gobsmacked. _"So crude, Tsuki."_

I stay silent and turn away when I hear the pet name. According to Japanese Folklore, Tsukuyomi was Amaterasu's Husband... Though they had divorced. He was also her twin brother.

I shiver. That's not a pleasant thought.

As I sit down, I hear a Slashing noise behind me, and look back to see a massive peach falling from the boughs of the tree. I never realized how strange that was, seeing as Konohana looked more like a Cherry tree. But then, I've never seen a Peach tree, so...

I stood and stretched as the village sprang into being.

A colorless village. I walk down the slope to the main village, and my eyes catch something shining in the water. I pad over to the lake and look at the shining object, a silvery-blue orb of some kind. I touch it, and nothing happened.

It looks suspiciously like the full moon.

Suddenly, I get an idea. I look at my tail, and lift it into the air.

The world turns sepia toned. I see the tip oof a brush in front of me, and I Swipe it Vertically on the canvas, Starting from the orb, and into the sky.

The orb flies into the air and shatters, and I'm suddenly in a white space facing a large gray Otter with light blue markings glowing on it's flank.

 **"Good morning, Lord Tsukuyomi. It's a pleasure to see you again. Though I imagine that your time in the Godless World has left you with a case of amnesia?"**

I blink. "You don't say. Say, I really am Tsukuyomi-"

 **"You are, I would not mistake another for my Lord so easily. After all, You hold the Eternal Brush, your signature."**

"-Right. Okay. Well, then, I assume you are a spirit of my brush?"

 **"Yes, I am Umigoshi, Spirit of the Raging Tides!"**

...

"Omigosh, it's Umigoshi!"

I cough as the otter glares at me. **"That pun is so very old."**

"Sorry."

Umigoshi smiles as he turns into a ball of light with the kanji for 'Umi' on it, and crashes into my chest.

-)()()(-

I had just opened my eyes when a monstrous roar bellows through the village.

 **"TSUKUYOMI!"**

I set myself into a rough battle stance. Amaterasu and Issun(yes, I know his name) jumped from where they were examining a statue of a heavyset woman.

 **"I WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU RUN! AND WHEN I DO, I WILL END YOU!"**

Issun hopped over to me. "Wow, that sounded like a really big one! I guess that was for you? Is that your name, Tsukuyomi? What a mouthful. I'm just gonna call you Sucker."

A deep growl left my throat. Issun backed up. "Whoa, take it easy, I was joking. How about Tsuki?"

I roll my eyes and walk back up the slope.

 _"Not bad, but it seems someone already calls me that."_

I reach the statue of the guy with a lantern mask, and sit down, while Amaterasu and Issun race up to the top of the slope. I lay my head down, when a finger pokes me in the side.

I look up, to see a green imp staring at me.

It turns around and smacks its rear.

 _...He's so dead._

I stand up and settle into a battle stance, and a violet transparent barrier erects itself.

I throw myself at the imp, and with instincts I didn't know I had, slammed the mask on my back onto his head.

He stumbles back, then takes of in a dash and... Jumps over me.

I turn around and see him smacking his bottom again, and my nose catches a foul scent.

Not only is he mooning me, he farted on me!

 _"I'm Gonna Fucking KILL YOU!"_

I throw my self at the imp, and he evades me every time I reach him. I soon grow so fed up, that I Scream in frustration.

 _ **"Use my power, Seatide."**_

 _"Really. What would that do, Splash him?"_

 _ **"Seatide is the power of the Raging Sea, it is far superior to Amaterasu's Waterspout."**_

 _"Alright, I'll try."_

I pull out my brush and draw a trail from the water far below to the imp.

I am pleasantly surprised when a massive pillar of water slams into the bastard, tearing him to shreds.

The barrier falls, and I see Amaterasu staring at me.

I smirk. _"Something on my Face, Sun goddess?"_

Amaterasu stared a bit longer, the shook her head. _"No, it's just... You're so... Different than how I remember."_

 _"Heh. Well, I seem to have amnesia, so you can't expect me to act the same way as before. I mean... Nah, nevermind."_ I shook my head. No need to make things complicated with future knowledge that may become irrelevant.

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at me. _"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"_

I chuckled. _"Does it really matter, Lady Amaterasu? As far as I remember, I'm a nineteen year old human boy with no social life. I don't remember a single day of being a God, except maybe this one. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I'm a wolf, now."_

Amaterasu looked at me with what seemed to be a mix of sadness and amusement. _"So you really don't remember. You also seem to have forgotten that these canine forms are just a disguise, too."_

I stared at the white-furred wolf in front of me. _"What."_

Amaterasu smirked and lifted her tail, and the world turned into canvas. A black-tipped white brush splashed across her face, and when the canvas came down, a white canine mask fell to the ground.

I stared at the mask for a few seconds before a pale hand reached down and grabbed the mask, drawing my attention to a beautiful woman with white hair that had red streaks in it, Smiling down at me with an insufferable grin.

Reminds me of how Loyd would grin at me when he beat me at video games-Makes me want to punch him.

"WHAT THE- I'm Pretty sure I was just on top of a WOLF, Not... On... The... Oh, _Wow._ "

And Issun shows up to make it funny. For me, at least. Pretty sure Ammy feels a bit sheepish that she forgot about him. Though the way he's rolling around in happiness on the grass...

"Um... Oops?"

 **-)()()(-**

 **Yeah, Oops. Like you didn't** _ **really**_ **mean to send Issun into a sexy girl-induced coma, Ammy.**

 **I hope to make this a great length story, so read and review~!**


End file.
